


That Sparkling, Heart Throbbing Feeling

by Vocachuuu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: Arisa never truly understood why Kasumi was so hung up on finding something 'sparkling' and 'heart throbbing', but - just within the few seconds she spent in Kasumi’s arms, she may have learned what that feeling was.





	That Sparkling, Heart Throbbing Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> ugufhhhg HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY KASUMI ... its 1am where i am but i just got back from a concert and i wanted to get this posted before i changed my mind and scrapped it.
> 
> ive had terrible writers block lately. i dont like anything i write, but!!! i still wanted to post something! despite my writers block, i hope you all still enjoy!!
> 
> ugh i had to post this from my phone because my laptop wont turn on, so-- please forgive any messups! thank u!
> 
> find me on twitter, @hanayagay !!

It wasn’t like she _wanted_ Kasumi to sleep over her place. No, not at all. Kasumi invited herself over and the answer was a firm _no_ , but then she gave those dumb puppy dog eyes and before Arisa could even stop to think about it, she blurted out _“whatever, I don’t care what you decide to do!”_ and turned away with her cheeks glowing pink.

 

To make matters worse, her grandmother left them to eat dinner alone, something about how she already finished her meal. Somehow, Arisa doubted that, and she gave the woman a dirty glare as she walked off. How _convenient_ it was that every single time Kasumi came over, without fail, she was usually alone with her at dinner.

 

“Do you know where we keep our extra futon?” Arisa asked her over dinner,  eyes never leaving her food. They were alone with each other a lot, sure, but eating dinner in solitude at her own house was a bit embarrassing. Not that she would ever admit that, though.

 

Kasumi hummed as she picked at her food happily, nearly done with her meal. “Yep! I know where you keep it! But…”

 

“But? Spit it out.”

 

“That seems like too much effort! Since we’re close, I think it should be fine if I just squeeze into your bed!”

 

“Ehh? Where will I sleep, then?”

 

“In your bed! I meant we sleep in it together. Jeez, Arisa, you’re so weird~.”

 

Arisa took a few beats to process what exactly she just suggested. Sharing such a small bed with Kasumi..?

 

“N-nope! No way!” She replied sharply, feeling herself burn with embarrassment. “There isn’t enough room.”

 

“Sure there is! Unless… Maybe you’re too scared to get up close and personal~?” Grinning smugly, Kasumi leaned towards the blonde and raised her eyebrows. “Is Arisa scaaared?”

 

“I-I’m not scared!! It’s just, t-the bed is… And you…” Kasumi seemed to become more and more amused with every word, so Arisa caved in before her pride plummeted any more. “Fine! S-sleep where you want, I couldn’t care less…”

 

Though she actually cared a lot, Arisa would be caught dead before she ever said that. Cramming in such a small bed would be uncomfortable, right? Plus, the thought of it made Arisa’s heart race in a way she didn’t like (yet at the same time, she kind of, _maybe_ liked it - but she’d rather die than even admit that to herself, let alone Kasumi). The whole suggestion felt like a bad idea, yet somehow Kasumi managed to get her way a lot with Arisa. But that definitely wasn’t because Arisa had a soft spot for her. Nope, not one bit.

 

“Yay, yay! Okay, I’m gonna go get dressed!” Before Arisa could yell at her to clean up her dishes, Kasumi had already scrambled to her feet and out the door with that familiar bounce in her step. The pianist could only groan, rubbing her eyes - they were already heavy with exhaustion, despite it only being around eight at night.

 

Arisa knew, despite how tired she was, that she definitely wouldn’t get to _actually_ sleep until twelve in the morning at the earliest. Kasumi would either bug her to play a song on her keyboard, or ramble on about how she finally perfected a difficult part of a song on her guitar. Or, throwing the window open, Kasumi would hang half her body outside and coo at how shiny and sparkly the stars were, only coming back inside when Arisa practically pulled her back in. And _now,_ with all this ‘sharing a bed’ business, Kasumi would probably be mumbling in Arisa’s ear about _this_ or _that_ for the entirety of the night, because apparently she didn't know that the point of a _sleepover_ was to _sleep._

 

Huffing out a final sigh, Arisa cleaned up the dishes and hurried to her room. Thankfully, everything was in tact, and Kasumi was seated on Arisa’s bed in her pajamas. In such a short time she had managed to undo her hair (how she even put it in those odd buns was still a mystery to Arisa), and those wide, sparkling eyes flickered up towards the door as she combed her fingers through the brown locks. Smile brightening, she waved enthusiastically.

 

Arisa turned away towards her closet, her body disobeying her wishes as her cheeks flushed pink. Kasumi just looked so cute, unfairly so, while sitting contently on the (now disheveled) covers of Arisa’s bed, and it was embarrassing. She couldn’t help it!

 

“I-I’m gonna be getting dressed, so you’re gonna have to step out for a second,” Arisa called while digging through one of her drawers. As expected, she didn’t hear Kasumi move to leave. No, she stayed firmly in place on Arisa’s bed, as if it would fly away if she got up.

 

“I can just cover my eyes!”

 

“N-no! Just leave for a few seconds, it’s not that difficult.”

 

Kasumi gave a small, smug smile, one that Arisa just barely caught while throwing a glance over her shoulder - and she _really_ wished she didn’t. That cocky little grin of her’s was both incredibly frustrating and insanely cute, a combination that made Arisa’s head spin.

 

“You can trust me~! Hmm, if you’re that nervous, I’ll go under your blankets like this!” Kasumi pulled out the covers, slipping under them and throwing it over her head completely. “I can’t see a thing, so you don’t have to worry!”

 

Arisa groaned loud enough for the other girl to hear, surrendering and pulling out her pajamas. “Whatever! But peek and you’re dead, got it?!”

 

Kasumi gave some kind of muffled sound of affirmation, and Arisa took that as her cue. She didn’t dare take her eyes off the lump of Kasumi beneath her blankets - maybe she trusted her _sometimes,_ but this was not one of those times.

 

“Arisaaa~ Your blankets smell like you!”

 

“I-is that so surprising? They’re _my_ blankets, you idiot…”

 

Once finished with dressing, she walked over to the bed and lightly smacked the arch of Kasumi’s back. The girl squeaked out a small laugh, shuffling momentarily until her head popped out.

 

“Welcome back!” She sang, grinning.

 

“I never left!” Arisa snapped back, before shaking it off and motioning towards the bed. “Make room. I’m going to turn the lights off.”

 

“Roger!”

 

Arisa could hear the blankets rustle as she walked towards the light, shutting it off quickly and carefully returning to the bedside. Making sure Kasumi wasn’t on that side, she quickly slipped beneath the covers and stayed as close to the edge as humanly possible. Just the thought of pressing against Kasumi as she slept had her heart ready to burst out of her chest, so that was something she _really_ wanted to avoid--

 

But, of course, Kasumi definitely wouldn’t let that slide.

 

“Arisa, why are you to far away? Move closer!” Kasumi asked oh-so innocently, poking a finger at Arisa’s sides gently. The blonde jerked away, nearly falling in the process.

 

“I-I’m good! I’ll s-stay over here, so d-don’t come any closer, got it?”

 

“Hmm? Okay~ Lemme know if you change your mind.”

 

She heard Kasumi turn over, and considered her mission a success. Whatever the mission was, anyways. Now all she had to do was fall asleep as soon as possible, so she could wake up and launch herself out of the bed.

 

...Except, one thing became clear very, _very_ quickly. Kasumi was a blanket hog, and within minutes it came to the point where only Arisa’s legs were covered.

 

Maybe in the summer, that’d be okay - but it was winter and the room was pretty chilly, so Arisa found it impossible to fall asleep. She tried to tug the blanket out of Kasumi’s grip, but the brunette only rolled _closer_ to her, and--

 

God, this was falling apart too quickly. Turning towards her, Arisa tapped on Kasumi’s shoulder quickly, until her attention was grabbed.

 

“Hmm~? Arisa, did you change your mind already?”

 

“N-no! Look, you’re hogging all of the blankets! I’m gonna freeze my ass off if you d--"

 

“I’ve got just the solution!”

 

Kasumi moved so quickly that it was hard to process until Arisa was surrounded by warmth and a nice, soothing presence - but it was difficult to enjoy it when she was quickly hit with the realization that Kasumi was practically _on_ her.

 

Well, half of her body, anyways. Both of her legs wrapped gently around one of Arisa’s, her arms were hooked firmly around her waist, and she nuzzled Arisa’s chin affectionately. “Now you’re nice and cozy, riight?”

 

“K-Kasumi, get off! Y-you’re definitely g-gonna crush me!” Arisa’s chest felt tight, and she didn’t know whether to tense up or start fighting against Kasumi. It was conflicting; it felt like half her brain was battling the other half. On one hand, having Kasumi so close was really, really nice - she smelt nice, and her presence in itself was calming. She also seemed to have some sort of natural body heat, which so happened to be just what Arisa, who was often cold, needed. On the other hand though, Arisa couldn’t bear laying that close _all night._ She was certain that her heart would come to a full stop.

 

Kasumi made her feel so, _so_ many emotions, and it was frightening. Maybe Arisa wanted to hold her close and bury her nose in her hair while listening to her softly hum one of their songs, but - it just wasn’t that easy. There were so many walls Arisa had built up over the years, and she didn’t know what exactly to do when Kasumi had finally broken them all down. It was confusing, and more than a little scary.

 

“Oh, am I crushing you? I can fix that!” Holding on tight, Kasumi rolled over, which left Arisa on top of her instead. Which, arguably, was even _more_ embarrassing - Arisa was just thankful that it was too dark to see just how red her face had become.

 

Arisa couldn’t even respond - she just buried her face into the crook of Kasumi’s neck and groaned. All she wanted was to _sleep,_ because in that moment, she was way too sleep deprived to sort out her feelings for Kasumi.

 

“Better?” She asked, arms loosening their grip around Arisa’s waist. The blonde only groaned, and they fell silent, with Arisa hiding her face and Kasumi slowly running her hands along her waist.

 

Even when she squeezed her eyes shut, Arisa still couldn’t ignore the very prominent girl beneath her. She was almost tempted to speak up and ask Kasumi to let go - that is, until she herself started speaking.

 

“Arisa?”

 

“...Hm..?” She couldn’t get much more of a response out.

 

“I can feel your heartbeat.”

 

Unconsciously, Arisa dug her nails into her palm, hands balled into fists. She wished Kasumi would just _stop speaking,_ just stop poking fun at her for once in her life--

 

“Arisa. Can you feel mine?”

 

“...I-I don’t understand what you’re trying to d--"

 

Kasumi brought one of her hands up, cradling the back of Arisa’s head and gently moving it to rest on her chest. As much as she wanted to refuse out of embarrassment, Arisa allowed her to, because her tone of voice felt uncharacteristically serious.

 

So Arisa listened. She never truly understood why Kasumi was so hung up on finding something _sparkling_ and _heart throbbing,_ but - just within the few seconds she spent in Kasumi’s arms, ear pressed against her chest, Arisa may have learned what that feeling was.

 

“Arisa, I _really_ can’t hide it anymore!” The sudden loudness of her voice caught Arisa off guard, yet she didn’t miss the impatient, almost desperate lilt to her voice. Once again, Kasumi grabbed Arisa, flipping their positioning once again - except this time, Kasumi hovered over her, faces only inches apart. Like this, Arisa’s embarrassed state would surely be clear to see; if it was, though, Kasumi didn’t comment on it.

 

“K-Kasumi..?!” Arisa sounded breathless - which made sense, because she was.

 

“I like you a lot, Arisa! I like you so, so, _so_ much!” Right there, Kasumi spilled her heart out, and only then did Arisa catch sight of the darkening blush dusting her cheeks. “So much that I don’t know what to do about it sometimes! I wanna get to know you _more,_ Arisa… I don’t really remember when exactly I started feeling this way, b-but, um..! It’s been too long, and it feels dirty to lie about how I feel! Even if you… Don’t feel the same, I really didn’t want to keep it hidden, so--!”

 

Kasumi was abruptly cut off when two familiar hands grabbed her face. Arisa pinched her cheeks, and after falling silent, the brunette soon broke into a small fit of giggles, the uncertainty slowly dissipating from her tone.

 

“Qu-quit acting so upset, it doesn’t suit you.” Arisa tried to speak in her regular, scolding, tone, but-- Considering how her voice quivered, it wasn’t very convincing. “You’re such an idiot Kasumi! A big, blind, hopelessly dense idiot…” Averting her gaze, Arisa released her face, arms falling to her sides. “I-I wonder how in the hell I managed to f-fall so hard for an idiot like you…”

 

That certain sparkle in her eye returned in an instant, and Kasumi gasped quietly. “A-Arisaa..!”

 

Before Arisa could even react to the tears welling up in her eyes, she completely collapsed onto the blonde, burying her face in locks of blonde hair and pulling her close.

 

“K-Kasumi!! D-don’t… H-hug me…!”

  
That was her response, yet despite it, she wrapped her arms tight around the quivering girl, and _maybe_ she started crying too. It wasn’t like she could help it, though.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos keep me motivated, so id really appreciate them! thank you, and i hope you enjoyed ♡♡


End file.
